rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Terra Kagari
EearthKagari is the main heroine of Rewrite and Harvest Festa. She is the 'Key' featured throughout the routes, and is intensely sought after by both Gaia and Guardian. As Keys have been historically worshiped and protected by the Druids, Terra Kagari is somewhat indirectly affiliated with Kotori Kanbe . Appearance Although she is not human but a Familiar she looks like a young highschool age girl, her hair is pale, white and short, and is perceived to be wearing a black dress and hairpin shaped like crosses. Kagari has deep lavender-coloured eyes and a ribbon is tied onto both her wrists. In Harvest Festa, she wears a normal school girl attire. Her sister is the Moon Kagari. Personality Kagari (Main Article) is very intelligent; knowledge she gained from from observing humans. She displays quite rude characteristics and insults Kotarou and the human race for always fighting over meaningless subjects. Her understanding of humans is very low, she thinks that "Laws" can easily be changed and that to solve Earth's over-population problems that it is feasible to build a city underwater and place half of humanity down there which is very much impossible. Kotarou describes her as being a clueless princess ''rather than a ''divine-being. ''She is very focused on the situation at hand (to find good memories for the Earth) to the point where she tried to kill Akane (Who is several years younger than her current self in Rewrite) to keep her from revealing her to someone, and proposed to march right into Gaia to deliver punishment. She threw a destructive tantrum when she learned that Kotarou had exposes his infiltration of Gaia in order to save Akane and Tsukuno. Synopsis '''Kotarou's Past': Kagari emerges from a hot spot in the forest, Kotarou just happens to be standing there with an unconscious Akane. It is not explained how but Kotarou is fatally wounded by Kagari to the point where he is about to die. Kotori arrives on the scene and pleads for Kagari to help her save Kotarou, Kagari gives Kotori a piece of her ribbon which she uses to revive Kotarou into a half-human, half-familiar state. Terra Route: After her moon counterpart (The Moon Kagari) sends Kotarou on his million-year journey, Kotarou encounters her on a flower filled hill while she's looking out at the city. She tells him about how the planet is filled with sad memories and that if something is not done soon, salvation ''will destroy all life on the Earth; and that normally this would not be a problem since life restarts itself everytime it is completely destroyed but the planet lacks the energy to do so. She asks Kotarou for his help to find good memories in exchange for responding to his 'sexual desires' he agrees to help for his own reasons other than that. Kagari waits in the forest until Kotarou appears to tell her about his progress; that he had successfully infiltrated Gaia. Kagari asks him why he hasn't he begun destroying the organization, Kotarou tells her that it is impossible for him to do it alone so she advises him to strengthen himself. When Kotarou tells her that he cannot become stronger so easily she strangles him with her ribbons and pushes him against a tree, she states that she may not understand most things but she is able decipher the person infront of her and states that Kotarou has the ability to stengthen himself (His Rewrite ability). Kotarou tells her that her plan is not full-proof to work and tries to persuade her to try a plan that is more likely to work. Kagari releases him and calls him a ''foolish homo-sapien. ''They have a deficiency in reinforcements and must support each other by having classified meetings in the forest, where many debates and disagreements take place regardless of that, Kotarou is drawn to her, determined to protect Kagari with his life. However the antagonist, Sakura Kashima attempts to pressure Kagari to inaugurate re-evolution, which brings great damage in the city. Kotarou progresses on to the Gaia temple to put an end to the catastrophe and attains a good outcome. Even with eternal solitude as an aftereffect, he decides to meet Kagari once more. She feels obliged to him and shows how much she appreciated his cooperation. The two kiss and evolve into an orb of light together inside a tree. The trees stop destroying the city and humanity survives, though the world experiences an ice age outside of Kazamatsuri. In Kazamatsuri, a huge tree grows 500 meters tall in three years, which contains the orb of light from Kagari and Kotarou. The five heroines, now in high school, investigate the tree as members of the occult research society and transform Kotarou into a familiar, but he refuses to do what the five girls demand. Kotarou takes the five girls to the Moon, and final scene shows them circled around a seedling on the Moon (as the embodiment of the Moon's Kagari) sprouting on the barren regolith. Arnaments *Miracle Ribbons : On her wrists are red ribbons with long strands. The ribbons are able to deflect any attack used against her and are powerful enough to knock a person unconscious. The ribbons automatically grow to protect Kagari but she can attack a person at will if she wants. When there is a serious threat that may conflict harm onto Kagari, the number of ribbons multiplies to decrease the chance of her getting hurt. Abilities *Invisibility: Some people are unable to see Kagari therefore she is able to stand in the midst of a battle and not worry about being attacked. In the forest she was completely invicible to the enemy while Kotarou and Mosu's lives were in danger. However, Kagari's invisibility only works as long as she is conscious, if she is rendered unconscious she can be seen by anyone. *Singing: Kagari can sing a strange tune (namely the Song of Destruction) that is said to be hard for humans to understand, Kotori stated that when the Key/Kagari starts to sing salvation is approaching. *Vortex: When Kagari learned that Kotarou had exposed himself to Sakura Kashima to save Akane and Tsukuno, Kagari threw a tantrum; he ribbons turned ''razor-sharp and created a destructive cyclone around her. *Husk: (Shizuru Route) Once the Key stabilizes, a shell is produced, which is practically invincible, evidently bullets are powerless against it, the hull is identical to Kagari. It is very difficult to destroy the Husk, though Touka Nishikujou was able to exterpate it by using her own body, resulting in her death, however salvation perpetuated and persisted to decimate the world. Trivia *It is stated by Sougen Esaka that Kagari is part of the Earth's immune system and appears when human activity is harmful to the earth. *Though is she may not look it, Kagari seems to be very athletic; being able to keep up with Kotarou when fleeing from Guardian in Kotori's Route. Other times she uses her ribbons to move her body. *Since the Earth existed before the Moon, the Terra Kagari is technically the older sister.